1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to targeting users with personalized content. More specifically, the present invention relates to updating content based on data regarding a user's current mood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers currently have a variety of options for personalizing content for distribution. Content providers can collect personal attribute information, such as age, gender, and geographic location. Content providers can also track information regarding a user's viewing habits using techniques such as HTTP cookies. Content providers can also collect personal information through user surveys.
It is difficult, however, to provide content personalized based on a user's current mood. Because a user's mood may change, it is difficult for content providers to provide well-targeted content. It is also difficult to ensure data regarding a user's mood is accurate. A user, for example, may convey a “happy” mood through social media in order to maintain a facade. Content updated based on such data would not be well-targeted for a user who is actually “sad.”
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for providing mood-based content.